its true love
by amanda.giorgi
Summary: teresa and clare get together
1. Chapter 1

Teresa was hunting yoma. She already killed 5 yoma and was looking for the final yoma.

Teresa: you know i can sense you. You are here show me where.

Teresa saw a yoma in human form hiding behind a girl.

teresa : oh there you are.

Teresa ran and killed the yoma.

Teresa: you thought a little girl could hide you how stupid.

mayor : thank you so much for stopping the yoma.

The mayor hands teresa a bag of money. The little girl grabs teresa robe but teresa pulls it away from her.

Teresa: this belong to the final yoma. She saw saw me destroy it is trying to get revenge?

Mayor: no she doesnt belong to anyone in the village and i dont think she belong to the yoma either.

Teresa just left the village and she knew the girl was following her. It got dark so teresa light a fire. A while later something jumped down from the trees. Teresa was about to stab it with her sword but she stopped it.

Teresa: humans?

A human was about to grab the girl but teresa chopped off his hand

teresa : dont you dare touch her.

The humans ran off and teresa started walking away and the girl still followed her

Teresa: i admire your determination but even so everyone has there limits.

Teresa jumped off a cliff and was fine but when she landed she passed out.

teresa : i cant just leave her here the humans will think i killed her.

She picked up the girl and tossed her in the water. A little bit later the girl popped her head up.

Teresa: your lucky to be alive. The water seems clean enough to drink dehydration was the cause of your collapse. Your starting to smell like a corpse. The scent of yoma blood has been making me sick ever since we left the village. So scrub your skin and clothes clean. I want you smelling like a flower when you are done.

Once the girl was done teresa gave her a big peace of fruit and the girl started eating it.

Teresa: what do you want.

The girl offered her some fruit.

Teresa: this food is all for you. I rarely eat that much so go ahead. Dont worry i will never let myself starve just for you. Now lets get some sleep we have a long walk tomorrow.

The girl looked worried.

Teresa: dont worry i wont leave you in your sleep.

The next morning the girl woke up and she didnt see teresa anywhere. But all of a sudden teresa shows up holding a dead bunny.

Teresa: i caught you something to eat. I forgot how much being human can be having to eat 2 or 3 times a day just to function.

The girl hugged teresa.

teresa : whats this, stop it. Silly girl didnt you hear me say i woulndt leave you while you are sleeping. I am always truthful cause i have no reason to lie. So you can trust me to be honest with you got that.

The girl noded, they started walking then the girl was about to fall off the cliff but teresa caught her.

Teresa: are you ok?

The girl noded and tried to talk.

Teresa: dont strain yourself. Your arnt able to speak and i doubt you know how to write. So i guise i will have to name you myself.

Teresa thought for a moment

Teresa: what about clare.

Clare noded her head.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to another vilage and teresa and buys clare some clothes.

Teresa: are you concerned abot the price its fine.

Teresa found another yoma and killed it.

Mayor: is there anything we can do for you.

Teresa: i would like you to take this child.

The mayor agreed and held the child then teresa left the village,

A couple hours later she saw smoke then ran toward the village. The humans that attacked her before they were ransacking it. She looked around and saw the guy dragging passed out clare by the hair.

Guy: hello nice to see you again you. Do you forget something last time you were here. Finders keepers but dont worry i promise to take good care of her. I mean we are already so good friends right my new pet. I love watching her scream. She kept crying teresa teresa.

That made teresa snap. She killed the guy holding clare.

teresa : damn you rotten bastards you are all worst than the yoma and you deserve to die for what you did. There will be no survivors tonight.

Teresa kills all the bandits and holds passed out clare.

teresa : clare wake up you are safe.

Clare: thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa and clare started walking to the next town.

Teresa: do you need to rest.

Clare: no i am fine teresa.

Teresa: we should be in the next town by tomorrow maybe we can relax a little.

Teresa killed another yoma.

Mayor: please let us repay you some how.

Teresa: if you insist we would take a room for the night.

In the room clare was laughing.

Teresa: are you still laughing silly girl.

Clare: i cant help it. The look on your face when everyone started cheering. It was the first time i seen you look surprised.

Teresa: thats certainly wasnt the response i assumed but it was nice.

Clare walked over teresa and kissed her

Clare: make me yours

Teresa: ok i will.


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa pulled clare to her body her arms wrapped around her neck.

Teresa : how much do you love me?

Clare took on yasuo hands and brought it between her legs.

Teresa : really?

clare: i love you teresa i want to be your and only yours.

Teresa bent over placing a kiss on clare forehead. Teresa unbuttoned clare shirt and clare breasts glistened in the moonlight. teresa kissed her collarbone before gently playing with clare hard nipple with her tongue. clare grew hot and wet within her pants

Clare : lower.

Teresa smiled and slide her pants down and kissed every inch of her pale skin that was exposed. clare moaned as teresa began to tease her clit at a more vigorus speed.

Clare : teresa.

Clare climaxed then pushed teresa over and started eating her pussy.

Clare : teresa you taste wonderful.

They put there parts together and start rubbing

Clare : aw teresa

Teresa started going rougher then they both climaxed and passed out in each other arms.


End file.
